The overall aim of this core is to evaluate mechanisms of oxidative injury, inflammation and repair in both the respiratory and cardiovascular systems caused by environmental and occupational agents. This aim has been a central focus for the core since the 1940?s when Rochester first began investigation into the pulmonary toxicology of airborne particulates. Focus today continues not only on airborne particulates, but also on oxidant gases, endotoxin, siloxanes, zinc oxide and ionizing radiation. Experimental approaches range from basic cellular and molecular methods to animal and clinical human studies. The core studies the impact of inhaled agents in asthma, COPD, fibrosis and lung cancer. Factors that modulate the toxicological effects of inhaled agents, such as age and underlying disease, are also studied. A new approach that has evolved over the last 5 years is the focus on systemic effects of inhaled agents, in particular effects on the cardiovascular system. Nearly 50% of the 181 publications cited since the last renewal are joint authored by members of the core, speaking to the intense collaborative effort underway. The studies carried out by core members result in publications in strong, high-impact scientific journals (AJP Lung, AJRCCM, Environ Health Perspectives, J Immunol, Inhalation Toxicol). All members are now housed under one roof with the construction of a new research building, enhancing the collaborative effort.